Our's Story
by Aglaia Cherise
Summary: "Apa-apaan kau ini? Kenakan pakaianmu, Bodoh!" teriak Sasuke memecah keheningan. Segera ia memalingkan wajah dan mengancingkan kembali baju seragamnya. / Eww... ada apakah? Apa yang terjadi di antara Naruto dan Sasuke? Hmm... RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**Pair: NaruSasu**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: Alternative Universe, Shounen-Ai, Maybe OOC, Typo(s), etc.**_

_**Don't like, don't read!**_

* * *

**~ Our's Story ~**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku tidak percaya ini. Benar-benar tidak bisa diterima! Sungguh memalukan untukku harus melakukan ini. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana mungkin, seorang Uchiha sepertiku, harus berjalan kaki di tengah teriknya panas matahari seperti ini? Benar-benar bukan gaya seorang Uchiha.

Ini semua gara-gara Aniki. Kalau saja dia tidak menyuruhku untuk tinggal bersamanya di Konoha, tentunya aku tidak perlu mengalami nasib seperti ini. Pulang pergi sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Cih, tidak lucu!

Seandainya saat ini aku masih berada di Oto, aku pasti sedang duduk manis di dalam mobil jemputan. Tanpa aku harus kepanasan dan keringatan seperti ini.

Kuteguk cola dingin yang ada di tanganku. Sekedar untuk membasahi tenggorokanku yang terasa kering. Sesekali, kuseka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisku.

Haah... Panas sekali sih? Apa neraka sedang bocor ya? Atau sedang ada perbaikan sistem kontrol panas pada matahari? What the- pikiran macam apa itu? Sepertinya otakku mulai tidak beres karena kepanasan.

Dalam sekali teguk, kuhabiskan sisa cola dalam kaleng. Dengan asal, kulempar kaleng kosong itu ke belakang.

**Bletaak!**

**Ouugh!**

Dapat kudengar dengan jelas suara seseorang yang sedang menggaduh kesakitan. Tapi aku tidak mau ambil pusing, itu sama sekali bukan urusanku.

"Hei, kau! Berhenti!"

Aku tersentak saat kurasakan seseorang mencekal lenganku dengan kuat.

Kutatap tajam sosok pemuda yang ada di hadapanku. Apa sih maunya? Seolah paham dengan pertanyaan non verbal yang kuucapkan, ia menunjukkan kaleng kosong di tangannya.

"Kau yang melempar kaleng ini, bukan?" tanya pemuda itu.

Sekilas, kulirik kaleng itu sebelum mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

"Kalengmu ini mengenai kepalaku, Bocah!" desis pemuda itu sambil meremas kaleng cola di tangannya.

**Twitch!**

Dahiku berkedut mendengar kata-katanya. Apa dia bilang tadi? Bocah? Enak saja dia mengataiku bocah.

Kusentakkan dengan keras tangannya yang mencekal lenganku.

"Kalau begitu, kau sedang sial, Dobe! Lagipula, siapa yang kau panggil bocah, heh?" sergahku kesal.

"Ck, mulutmu besar juga rupanya. Dasar, Teme!" kata pemuda itu sambil tertawa kecil.

Apa-apaan orang ini? Setelah mengataiku bocah, sekarang seenaknya saja dia memanggilku teme!

Benar-benar menyebalkan! Apa dia sengaja mau cari gara-gara denganku?

"Aku bukan bocah!" seruku disertai dengan death glare andalanku.

"Hm... I see. Seragam SMP yang bagus, Adik manis," sindir pemuda itu dengan senyum lebarnya yang menyebalkan.

"Jangan panggil aku, Adik manis! Aku bukan adikmu, Dobe! Aku juga bukan anak SMP. Aku sudah kelas satu SMA, tapi karena seragamku belum jadi, terpaksa sampai saat ini, aku masih mengenakan seragam SMP-ku."

Ck, Bodoh! Kenapa aku jadi repot-repot menjelaskan panjang lebar begitu padanya? Aku mendengus sendiri menyadari kekonyolanku.

Dari sudut mataku, kulihat pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Begitu ya? Tapi tetap saja, kau lebih muda dariku, Adik manis," kata pemuda itu sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

Hei! Apa-apaan dia? Dengan kasar kutepis tangannya dari kepalaku. Enak saja dia menyentuh rambut kebanggaanku. Kalau bukan karena nama Uchiha yang kusandang, sudah kutonjok mukanya.

Pemuda itu terkekeh melihat reaksiku.

"Kau lucu sekali, Adik manis. Tadinya aku mau marah padamu, tapi melihatmu, marahku jadi hilang."

What? Lucu? Apalagi ini? Aku mendelik kesal pada sosok pemuda di hadapanku itu.

Baru kali ini, aku mengalami hari dimana aku mendapatkan banyak sebutan dari orang yang sama. Pertama Bocah, lalu Teme dan Adik manis, sekarang Lucu. Berikutnya apalagi?

"Okay, aku harus pergi sekarang. _See you next time, Dear_," kata pemuda itu sambil berlalu dari hadapanku. Dibuangnya kaleng kosong di tangannya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

Tanganku mengepal erat mendengar sapaan terakhirnya tadi. Ingin sekali rasanya kulempar kembali kaleng kosong itu ke kepalanya.

Ya Tuhan. Sepertinya hari ini benar-benar hari sial untukku.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Tadaima~..." kata Sasuke pelan saat memasuki apartement-nya. Sunyi. Tidak ada jawaban. Tentu saja, di apartement ini, ia hanya tinggal berdua bersama Aniki-nya, Itachi.

Setelah meletakkan tas dan mengganti baju seragam. Sasuke langsung menghempaskan badannya di tempat tidur. Capek sekali rasanya. Dipejamkan matanya sejenak, menikmati semilir angin yang bertiup dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

Baru saja ia terlelap, ia sudah dikejutkan oleh suara benda jatuh dari luar kamarnya.

Sontak Sasuke membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang berbicara di ruang tengah. 'Apa Aniki sudah pulang?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Didengarkannya baik-baik suara itu. Tubuhnya menegang setelah yakin kalau itu bukan suara Itachi. Segera ia bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya. Dibukanya sedikit sampai ada cukup celah untuk mengintip ke ruang tengah.

Kosong. Tidak ada orang. Sasuke membuka lebar pintu kamar dan keluar. Suara itu masih terdengar. Sepertinya dari arah dapur.

Hati-hati Sasuke berjalan ke arah dapur. Diraihnya sebuah vas bunga di meja untuk berjaga-jaga.

Gotcha! Itu dia. Sasuke melihat sesosok asing yang tengah asyik bicara lewat handphone, sampai dia tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Perampok!

Hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Sasuke. Perlahan ia mendekati sosok asing itu. Tiba-tiba saja sosok itu berbalik, terkejut, refleks Sasuke memukulkan vas bunga yang ada di tangannya.

Mendapat serangan tiba-tiba, sosok itu tidak sempat melakukan perlawanan. Darah segar tampak mengalir dari kepalanya. Sesaat kemudian, sosok itu jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Pingsan.

Terengah-engah, Sasuke menatap sosok yang diam tak bergerak itu. Ia masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Diamatinya sejenak sosok itu. Setelah memastikan kalau sosok itu benar-benar pingsan, Sasuke beranjak ke ruang tengah dan segera menghubungi Itachi, memintanya untuk segera pulang.

Sasuke menunggu Itachi dengan gelisah. Sesekali, ekor matanya melirik ke arah dapur. Ia merasa sedikit khawatir. Bagaimana kalau perampok itu tiba-tiba sadar? Atau, bagaimana kalau perampok itu mati kehabisan darah?

Untung saja, tidak lama kemudian Itachi datang.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan, Otouto?" tanya Itachi cemas. Dibolak-balikkannya badan Sasuke. Memastikan tidak ada luka di tubuh adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Hn. Aku tak apa, Aniki. Yang harus kau khawatirkan itu perampoknya," kata Sasuke.

Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang tengah, "Mana perampoknya, Sasuke?"

"Di dapur," jawab Sasuke seraya menunjuk dengan dagunya.

Tanpa buang waktu, Itachi menuju ke dapur. Ditemukannya sesosok tubuh yang terkapar di lantai.

Perlahan Itachi mendekati sosok itu. Itachi tampak mengerutkan dahi saat melihat sosok itu. Entah kenapa, rambut pirang jabrik yang kini basah memerah karena darah itu, sepertinya familiar sekali di matanya.

Jangan-jangan... Jantung Itachi berdetak lebih cepat. Dengan hati-hati dibalikkannya sosok itu.

Mata Itachi terbelalak lebar saat matanya mengenali sosok itu.

Ternyata dugaannya tepat.

"SASUKE~! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA~?" seketika teriakan Itachi menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan.

.

.

.

"Pasien sudah sadar. Silahkan kalau ingin menjenguk," kata suster yang baru saja keluar dari kamar rawat inap.

Mendengar itu, Itachi langsung berdiri dari kursi tunggu.

"Terima kasih, Suster," ucap Itachi tersenyum.

Setelah suster itu pergi, dialihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang duduk diam di sebelahnya. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di RS. Sudah dua hari semenjak kejadian hari itu.

"Sasuke, kau ikut masuk denganku!" perintah Itachi tegas.

Tanpa membantah, perlahan Sasuke bangkit dan mengikuti Itachi masuk ke dalam ruang rawat.

Di ranjang pasien, tampak seorang pemuda duduk bersandar pada bantal yang ditumpuk. Melihat kedatangan mereka, pemuda itu tampak tersenyum.

Itachi pun membalas senyuman pemuda itu. Sementara Sasuke memalingkan muka, sedikit salah tingkah.

"Hai, Naruto. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" sapa Itachi.

"Hm... Lumayan," jawab Naruto masih tersenyum.

"Maaf ya, untuk insiden dua hari yang lalu. Adikku tidak sengaja melakukannya," kata Itachi sambil melirik Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Naruto tersenyum lagi, "Tak apa. Aku bisa mengerti alasannya."

Itachi menarik Sasuke mendekat dan memberinya isyarat untuk minta maaf.

Meski dengan enggan, Sasuke akhirnya mau melakukannya juga.

"Maaf," kata Sasuke singkat, tanpa menatap ke arah Naruto.

Itachi mendelik melihat kelakuan adiknya itu. Tapi Naruto justru tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak berubah ya, Adik manis. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi," kata Naruto di sela tawanya.

Sasuke berdecak sebal mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Sementara Itachi terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Bertemu lagi? Memangnya kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Ya. Dua hari yang lalu. Kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja di jalan karena insiden yang hampir sama," jawab Naruto seraya menatap Sasuke. "Bukankah begitu, Adik manis?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti itu, Dobe!" desis Sasuke kesal.

Itachi melotot mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, "Bicaralah dengan sopan, Otouto."

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menanggapi teguran Itachi dengan kata ajaibnya.

"Hah~ sudahlah. Ohya Naruto, kata dokter, besok kau sudah boleh pulang. Bagaimana kalau untuk sementara, kau tinggal di apartement kami?" tawar Itachi.

Naruto terdiam, ia tampak mengerutkan dahi menimbang tawaran tersebut.

"Ayolah... Lagipula, kau terluka karena ulah Sasuke 'kan? Jadi, biar sekalian dia yang merawatmu selama masa pemulihan," kata Itachi sebagai perintah tak langsung pada Sasuke yang kini tengah mendelik kesal padanya.

Naruto melirik Sasuke sekilas, tidak ada salahnya ia menerima ajakan itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyetujui ajakan Itachi. 'Sepertinya akan menyenangkan,' pikir Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sasuke membolak-balikkan badan tak nyaman di sofa. Berkali-kali ia berdecak kesal. Sesekali diliriknya Naruto yang kini tengah duduk santai di ranjangnya sambil membaca buku. Dalam hati ia meruntuki keputusan Itachi, yang dengan seenaknya menyuruh si pirang itu untuk tidur sekamar dengannya.

"Kau belum tidur, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto seraya meletakkan buku di meja samping tempat tidur.

"Hn."

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Kau tidur saja di sampingku," kata Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk sisi kiri ranjang.

"No. Thanks!" jawab Sasuke menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, "kenapa sih, kau ngotot sekali tidur di sofa? Memangnya kenapa kalau kita tidur seranjang?"

Sasuke hanya diam saja. Tidak menjawab.

"Hm… kau mencurigakan sekali, Sasuke. Kita ini sama-sama laki-laki, bukan? Kenapa kau harus menolak tidur seranjang denganku? Atau… jangan-jangan…"

"What?" sergah Sasuke sambil membuka bantal yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau _gay _ya?" goda Naruto sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Brengsek!"

Kata-katanya barusan membuat Naruto sukses mendapat sumpah serapah plus timpukan bantal dari Sasuke.

"Ahaha… aku hanya bercanda, Adik manis," kata Naruto sambil menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang kini tengah mendelik padanya.

"Diam kau, Dobe!" sergah Sasuke. Dengan kesal ia berjalan mendekati ranjang. "Aku bukan gay. Idiot! Aku normal! Akan aku buktikan itu!" desis Sasuke seraya tidur membelakangi Naruto diranjang.

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. 'Bukan gay ya?' lirih Naruto dalam hati.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

A/N: Hallo, minna-san…

Rasanya sudah lumayan lama Ai ga publish fic. *lirik2 doc. Manag yang tinggal 2 file*

Kali ini Ai bikin multhichap NaruSasu. Mohon maaf kalau chapter ini pendek, karena ini Ai buat di note FB, hehe...

Sankyuu buat yang udah mau ngeluangin waktu untuk baca.

Ditunggu feedback-nya ya… ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pair: NaruSasu**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: Alternative Universe, Shounen-ai, AU, Maybe OOC, Typo(s), etc.**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**__!_

* * *

_**~ Our's Story ~**  
_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

"Ohayou, Sasuke. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" sapa Itachi saat melihat Sasuke keluar dari kamar.

"Buruk!" jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan ke dapur. Dibukanya pintu kulkas untuk mengambil beberapa buah tomat segar.

Itachi yang heran pun melangkah mengikuti Sasuke ke dapur. "Karena Naruto?" tebak Itachi.

"Hn."

Itachi tersenyum. "Lalu, mana Naruto? Apa dia belum bangun?"

"Bukan urusanku!"

"Hh~ kau ini. Hari ini Naruto harus mengganti perbannya, kau bantu dia ya," kata Itachi.

Sasuke yang sedang membuat sandwich tomat langsung mendelik ke arah Itachi.

"Itu tugasmu," lanjut Itachi sebelum Sasuke sempat mengajukan protes. "Aku berangkat dulu. Jangan lupa, siapkan juga sandwich untuk sarapan Naruto."

Itachi pun meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung di dapur.

"Cih, sial."

.

.

.

_**Naruto's POV**_

Sinar matahari pagi menyorot hangat dari jendela kamar Sasuke yang terbuka. Silau sinarnya membuatku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Kulirik sisi tempat tidur yang kosong. Sasuke pasti sudah berangkat sekolah. Perlahan aku beranjak bangun. Kepalaku masih terasa sedikit berat.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Melewati ruang tengah, suasana tampak sepi. Itu berarti Itachi juga sudah pergi. Saat sampai di meja makan kulihat ada piring yang berisi sandwich. Karena Itachi dan Sasuke tidak ada, _sandwich_ ini pasti untukku. Setelah mengambil sekotak jus dari kulkas, kuambil piring itu dan membawanya ke ruang tengah.

Kunyamankan posisiku duduk di sofa. Aku putuskan untuk menikmati sarapanku sambil menonton acara televisi. Sambil menggigit _sandwich_-ku, aku berkali-kali memencet remote untuk mencari channel yang bagus. Nihil. Tidak acara yang menarik minatku. Dengan kesal kulempar kembali remote itu ke meja.

Aku terdiam saat merasakan sesuatu yang asam dalam _sandwich_-ku. Kuamati dengan seksama sandwich yang ada di tanganku. Tidak ada yang aneh. Isinya sama saja dengan sandwich biasa. Daging asap, keju, dan-.

Tunggu!

Apa ini? Tomat? Sebanyak ini? Pantas saja rasanya asam. Siapa sih yang membuat sandwich ini? Seingatku, Itachi bukan maniak tomat. Hmm… apa Sasuke yang membuatnya? Kuambil beberapa iris tomat dari dalam sandwich-ku dan kuletakkan di piring. Aku tidak terlalu suka tomat.

Selesai menghabiskan sarapanku. Kuedarkan pandanganku menyapu ke seluruh sudut ruang tengah. Tidak ada yang berubah, dekorasinya masih sama seperti saat aku tinggal di sini dulu.

Pandangan mataku terhenti pada sebuah pigura photo di atas meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Aku mengerenyit, sepertinya aku kenal dengan bingkai photo itu. Perlahan aku berdiri menghampiri meja itu.

Kuraih bingkai photo itu dan kuamati baik-baik. Aku tersenyum saat mengetahui ternyata dugaanku tidak salah. Bingkai photo dari kayu cendana berhias kerang-kerang kecil itu memang aku kenal betul. Bingkai photo itu memang bingkai photo yang sama. Bingkai photo yang dulu aku beli untuknya saat pergi berlibur ke pantai awal tahun yang lalu.

Aku usap perlahan bingkai photo itu. Sama, tapi isinya berbeda. Dulu, ada photoku di situ, bersisihan dengannya. Tapi sekarang, bingkai itu berisi photonya bersama dengan Sasuke.

Aku letakkan kembali bingkai photo itu ke tempatnya. Kembali kuedarkan pandanganku. Kali ini aku melangkah menuju ke dapur. Aku tersenyum saat mengingat insiden beberapa hari yang lalu. Insiden yang membuatku ada di sini sekarang.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke sini. Kebetulan, aku masih menyimpan kunci duplikat pintu apartement ini. Selain ingin mengunjunginya, aku juga ingin mengambil beberapa barangku yang masih tertinggal di sini. Tapi, tanpa kuduga, saat aku tengah bernostalgia, aku malah dikira perampok.

Aku tersenyum lagi. Sepertinya takdir belum mengijinkan aku jauh darinya.

.

.

.

_**Normal POV**_

"Itachiii!" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah. Setengah berlari ia menghampiri Itachi yang sedang duduk membaca buku di bangku taman bersama dengan Sasori.

"Ada apa, Tayuya?" tanya Itachi ramah. Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

"Err... ano... tadi, aku mendapat pesan dari Nona muda. Kalau aku bertemu denganmu, aku disuruh menanyakan, apakah kau tahu Tuan muda ada dimana?" tanya Tayuya.

"Naruto? Memangnya dia kenapa?" tanya Sasori menyela.

"Sudah beberapa hari ini Tuan muda tidak pulang ke rumah dan juga tidak masuk kuliah. Bahkan, sama sekali tidak ada kabar, nomer handphone-nya tidak dapat dihubungi," Tayuya menjelaskan.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Setahuku, Naruto bukan tipe orang yang suka membuat khawatir orang lain," kata Sasori heran.

"Justru itu, Nona muda jadi khawatir karenanya," Tayuya menatap Itachi penuh harap. "Apakah kau tahu sekarang Tuan muda ada dimana?" ulang Tayuya.

Sejenak Itachi terdiam menatap Tayuya.

"Hn. Katakan padanya, saat ini, Naruto tinggal bersamaku," kata Itachi seraya menutup buku yang dibacanya.

Tayuya dan Sasori terkejut mendengarnya. Naruto tinggal bersama Itachi? Bukankah sejak lima bulan yang lalu mereka tinggal terpisah? Tayuya dan Sasori hanya bisa saling pandang. Sasori mengedikan bahu tanda tak tahu saat Tayuya mengernyitkan dahi bertanya. Tak lama Itachi berdiri meninggalkan Tayuya dan Sasori yang masih saling pandang dalam kebingungan.

"Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan?" tanya Tayuya tak percaya. "Tapi, bagaimana mungkin?"

"Entahlah. Biar kucari tahu," jawab Sasori. Ia pun berlari mengejar Itachi yang terlebih dahulu menuju ke kelas.

Selepas kepergian Sasori. Tayuya mengambil handphone-nya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"_Hallo, Nona. Saya sudah mendapatkan informasi dimana Tuan Naruto berada, dan saya yakin Anda tidak akan percaya mendengarnya."_

Sejenak Tayuya terdiam, dengan serius ia mendengarkan lawan bicaranya.

"_Baiklah, akan saya lakukan secepatnya."_

Tayuya menatap arah kepergian Itachi sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya besok akan ada kejadian seru.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkah dengan malas menuju apartement-nya. Seandainya ia bisa memilih, ia akan pulang Oto sekarang juga, tapi itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Sampai di depan pintu apartement ia mematung. Rasanya malas sekali masuk ke dalam mengingat adanya Naruto di sini. Tapi tidak mungkin juga 'kan ia terus berdiri di depan pintu seperti orang bodoh begini?

Dengan hati-hati dimasukannya kunci pada lubangnya, lalu diputarnya perlahan.

"Tadaima~," ucapnya seraya membuka pintu.

"Okaeri, Sasuke," sebuah suara membalas salamnya. Ia tahu betul suara siapa itu, karena itu ia mengacuhkannya dan langsung menuju ke kamarnya.

Dilemparkannya tas sekolahnya sembarangan ke atas meja. Dengan keras dihempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Ia berdecak kesal saat mengingat ia masih harus berbagi ranjangnya dengan Naruto untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Capek. Sasuke memejamkan matanya tanpa mengganti baju seragam sekolahnya. Ia tertidur dengan posisi setengah badan di atas ranjang dan kaki menjuntai ke lantai.

Sementara itu Naruto duduk termangu di ruang tengah, diliriknya jam dinding. Sudah setengah jam lebih sejak Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar, tapi kenapa dia belum keluar juga? Apa dia sengaja menghindarinya? Perlahan ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke kamar Sasuke. Pelan, dibukanya pintu kamar.

Naruto tertegun di pintu kamar saat melihat Sasuke ternyata tidur. Ia tersenyum melihat posisi tidur Sasuke. Perlahan ia melangkah masuk mendekati ranjang. Dengan hati-hati diangkatnya tubuh Sasuke. Menyamankan posisi tidurnya di atas ranjang.

Sejenak ia duduk di sisi ranjang. Ditatapnya wajah Sasuke yang tampak terlelap damai dalam tidurnya. Refleks tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Sasuke, disibakkannya helaian rambut yang menutupi dahi pemuda itu. Satu kata yang yang terlintas dibenaknya, tampan. Sasuke benar-benar seperti duplikat Itachi. Hanya saja, Sasuke merupakan versi Itachi yang masih polos.

.

.

.

Sore menjelang malam, Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menggeliat pelan sebelum duduk di sisi ranjang. Sesaat ia terdiam menunggu kesadarannya pulih. Tak lama, ia mengerenyit heran. Seingatnya, ia tadi tidur serampangan, tapi kenapa ia bisa bangun dengan posisi yang nyaman di atas ranjang? Siapa yang memindahkannya? Mata Sasuke melebar, tidak mungkin Naruto yang melakukannya 'kan?

"Ckk, paling aku hanya lupa," Sasuke meyakinkan diri sendiri. Jam weker di meja sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam. Rupanya ia lumayan lama juga tertidur.

Keluar dari kamar, dilihatnya Itachi sedang ngobrol dengan Naruto di ruang tengah. Mengacuhkan mereka berdua, Sasuke melangkah ke dapur. Lapar. Ia baru ingat kalau perutnya belum terisi apa-apa sejak pulang sekolah tadi.

Dari dapur, samar-samar Sasuke mendengar obrolan Itachi dan Naruto. Sepertinya mereka akrab sekali. Siapa sebenarnya Naruto itu? Dari cara bicara dan bahasa tubuh mereka, sepertinya ada yang aneh. Tapi apa? Ah sudahlah. Untuk apa juga ia memikirkan hal itu? Tidak penting. Selesai membuat jus tomat, ia kembali melangkah ke dalam.

"Sasuke," tegur Itachi saat Sasuke melenggang cuek ke kamarnya.

'Hn?" dengan terpaksa Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membantu Naruto mengganti perbannya? Bukan'kah tadi pagi Aniki sudah menyuruhmu?"

"Ckk, malas!"

Itachi mendelik mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Sebelum Itachi menegur Sasuke lagi, Naruto sudah menyela.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin Sasuke kecapekan. Tadi saja sepulang sekolah dia langsung tidur serampangan, sampai-sampai, dia lupa mengganti seragam sekolahnya," kata Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke melotot mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Tahu darimana dia kalau ia tidur serampangan? Shit! Jadi benar dia yang tadi memindahkannya ke atas ranjang? Brengsek! Diberikannya death glare pada Naruto yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya. Tanpa berkata, ia berlalu begitu saja. Makhluk yang bernama Naruto itu benar-benar malapetaka untuknya.

Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Ya sudah, biar aku saja yang mengganti perbanmu," kata Itachi sambil melangkah ke menuju ke meja di sudut ruangan. Diambilnya kotak obat dari dalam laci. Naruto hanya diam tak bergeming saat Itachi duduk di hadapannya dan mulai membuka lilitan perban di kepalanya.

Dengan hati-hati Itachi membersihkan luka Naruto dengan alkohol dan membubuhkan cairan _povidone-iodine_ ke atas luka yang lumayan lebar itu**. **Kemudian ia membalut kembali luka itu dengan perban yang baru. Naruto menatap setiap gerakan Itachi dengan seksama. Tanpa sengaja pandangan mata mereka bertaut.

Sunyi.

Seketika gerakan tangan Itachi pun terhenti. Untuk sesaat mereka saling memandang. Itachi menatap wajah tan di hadapannya dengan hati yang berkecamuk. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Naruto. Jengah. Naruto pun menepis tangan Itachi menjauh. Tersentak, Itachi pun tersadar.

"Maaf...," lirih Itachi.

"Tak apa," jawab Naruto pelan. Dipalingkannya wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Itachi yang membuat degub jantungnya tidak beraturan. Keheningan hadir menyelimuti mereka. Hanya suara televisi yang terdengar. Tanpa mereka sadari, masing-masing berusaha menetralkan debar di dada. Tak ingin terlarut dalam suasana, tanpa kata-kata Naruto segera beranjak meninggalkan Itachi yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Ya Tuhan. Apa yang sebenarnya Engkau rencanakan?" lirih Itachi dalam kesunyian.

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

Errr… adakah yang masih ingat dengan Fic ini?

Ga ada ya? *pundung*

Uda hampir seabad sih ga di-update. *digiles*

Gomen ne, kalo pendek dan mengecewakan.

_Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pair : NaruSasu, slight ItaNaru**_

**Rated : T**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_****__**Warning: Alternative Universe, Shou-ai, AU, Maybe OOC, Typo(s), etc.**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read!**_

* * *

_**~ Our's Story ~**_

_**Chapter 3  
**_

* * *

Naruto berdiri diam di balkon kamar. Angin yang bertiup kencang tak dihiraukannya. Tatapannya berpendar mengelilingi hamparan langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Sesekali ia terlihat menghela napas dengan mata terpejam rapat. Peristiwa yang terjadi tadi menghadirkan potongan-potongan kenangan di masa lalu. Kenangan yang selama ini sudah ia coba kubur dalam-dalam.

Apakah kedatangannya ke sini adalah suatu kesalahan? Mungkin tidak seharusnya ia singgah kembali pada kepingan masa lalu yang coba ia tinggalkan. Selama ini, ia pikir, ia telah mampu menghapus jejak Itachi dari hatinya. Tapi ia tak menyangka, saat berada di dekatnya, debar yang dulu selalu menghiasi hari-harinya—saat masih bersama Itachi—ternyata masih ada. _Kenapa? Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi?_ keluhnya dalam hati.

"Melamun, huh?" sebuah suara sinis terdengar menginterupsi lamunannya. Perlahan ia membuka mata dan melirik sosok yang tengah berdiri bersandar di pintu balkon.

Naruto berbalik dan melemparkan sebuah senyuman pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap dingin, lalu menyunggingkan senyuman mencibir, "Melamunkan Aniki, eh?"

Naruto tersentak, rona terkejut tergambar jelas di wajahnya, tapi dengan cepat ia menyembunyikannya. Ia tertawa kecil sebelum kembali berbalik memunggungi Sasuke. Tak mengiyakan, tak juga menyangkal. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Sunyi.

"Jadi… benar kau melamunkan Aniki?" cecar Sasuke penasaran. Ia bukan seorang anak kecil bodoh yang polos. Ia tahu betul, dari apa yang ia lihat, dan ia dengar tadi, ada sesuatu di antara Naruto dan Aniki-nya. Yah, setidaknya pernah ada sesuatu. Dulu.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Penasaran, hm?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke yang kini berdiri di sampingnya—entah sejak kapan.

Sasuke menoleh ke samping. Terkejut, ia berjenggit. Posisi wajahnya sekarang tepat berada di depan wajah Naruto, hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter saja. Jengah, ia segera memalingkan wajah dan menjaga jarak dari Naruto.

"Hanya bertanya, jika keberatan, tidak usah dijawab," kata Sasuke ketus.

"Haha… jangan ketus begitu ah. Nanti cepat tua lho, 'Suke," kata Naruto seraya mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

"Jangan sentuh!" Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto. "—dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

Naruto baru saja akan menjawab ketika Sasuke kembali berkata, "Jauhi, Aniki-ku! Menjijikkan sekali melihat ekspresi kalian berdua seperti tadi," segera Sasuke berbalik dan menghilang dari balik pintu balkon.

Naruto tersenyum kecut. Sudah pasti Sasuke menyadarinya, dan tak lama lagi… dia pasti akan tahu semuanya. Ia menghela napas panjang. Ya sudahlah… toh, selama ini tidak ada yang ditutup-tutupi dari hubungannya dengan Itachi. Ia juga sama sekali tidak berniat menutupi apapun, dari siapa pun. Sudah lama ia mencoba berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri. Mencoba menerima keadaannya yang _tidak normal_ di mata orang lain. Tapi sayang, tidak semua orang di sekitarnya bisa memahami dan mau mengerti dirinya. Terlebih, keluarga dan orang-orang dekatnya. Hanya sahabat-sahabat dekat, dan segelintir orang yang bisa memandangnya sebagai Naruto, bukan makhluk _aneh_ yang _aseksual._

Tak ingin semakin tersiksa dengan pikiran-pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk dan tidur. Badan, hati, dan pikirannya butuh istirahat.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Naruto bangun dengan mata panda. Yah, semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Pikiran-pikiran itu terus membayanginya. Apalagi dengan adanya Sasuke yang tidur di sampingnya, membuatnya semakin susah memejamkan mata. Kamar sudah sepi. Diliriknya jam dinding yang sudah menunjuk angka sepuluh lewat. Sasuke dan Itachi pasti sudah pergi. Hahh~ ia jadi merasa tidak enak pada mereka. Ia tinggal menumpang di sini, tapi ia berlaku seenaknya sendiri. Diacak-acaknya rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Kusut. Sudah berapa hari ya, ia tidak mencuci rambutnya? Seingatnya, terhitung sejak perban ini menempel di kepalanya, ia belum sekali pun mencuci rambutnya. Pantas saja, seperti sarang burung begini bentuknya. Haha… ia jadi ingat bentuk rambut Sasuke yang seperti pantat ayam itu. Mirip.

Di bawah guyuran _shower_, ia mencoba me-_refresh_ kembali pikirannya. Syukurlah, kepalanya sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi. Sepertinya, ia sudah tidak perlu mengenakan perban lagi. Hanya tinggal memulihkan bekas lukanya saja agar cepat mengering. "Huaahhh… sehabis mandi rasanya segar sekali," katanya seraya mematikan _shower_. Hanya dengan mengenakan handuk ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Tetes-tetes air dari rambutnya yang basah, jatuh membasahi dada bidangnya. Perut _sixpack_-nya terekspos dengan jelas.

_**Sigh.**_

Naruto yang baru saja keluar langsung terpaku di tempat, saat mendapati Sasuke ternyata ada di dalam kamar. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang—tadinya tengah membuka kancing baju seragamnya—sontak menghentikan gerakannya. Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Saling menatap dengan pandangan _horror._ Terlebih saat menyadari posisi masing-masing. Entah apa yang akan dibayangkan oleh orang lain, yang melihat keadaan mereka saat ini. Seorang pria dewasa dengan kondisi setengah telanjang, dan seorang pemuda tanggung yang tengah membuka kancing baju, berdua di dalam kamar yang sepi. Benar-benar situasi yang mengundang pikiran miring. _So Awkward! _

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kenakan pakaianmu, Bodoh!" teriak Sasuke memecah keheningan. Segera ia memalingkan wajah dan mengancingkan kembali baju seragamnya.

"Err… _Sorry_. Aku pikir tidak ada orang di kamar, jadi ya…," Naruto nyengir kuda. Segera disambarnya _sweater_-nya yang tergeletak di ranjang dan mengenakannya. "Kenapa kau sudah di rumah jam segini?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sasuke ketus. Diambilnya baju ganti dari dalam lemari.

"Kau ini… selalu begitu ya? Ketus pada orang lain," Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang.

"Tidak juga," Sasuke menutup pintu lemari keras-keras. "Keluar. Aku mau ganti baju."

Naruto mengernyit, "Kita 'kan sama-sama laki-laki. Ganti baju saja di sini, aku tidak masalah kok."

Sasuke mendelik tajam, "Kau tidak masalah. Aku yang bermasalah. Cepat keluar!" usir Sasuke sadis.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana? Kau yang bermasalah 'kan? Jadi kau saja yang keluar," ucap Naruto seraya merebahkan badannya di ranjang.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi. "Ini kamarku. Jadi aku yang menentukan. Keluar. Sekarang!"

"Tidak mau. Kepalaku pusing, aku mau tiduran," Naruto menyamankan posisi tidurnya. "Kalau kau tidak mau keluar, ganti baju saja di kamar mandi. Gampang 'kan?"

"Kau—," Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata. Ditatapnya tajam Naruto yang sok cuek bebek—padahal dalam hati ia mati-matian menahan ketawa melihat ekspresi kesal Sasuke. Akhirnya dengan wajah merah padam karena kesal, Sasuke—mengalah—keluar. Dibantingnya keras-keras pintu kamar sambil menggerutu. Selepas Sasuke pergi, Naruto tertawa. Menggoda Sasuke itu ternyata… sangat mengasyikan.

.

.

.

"Itachi… tunggu!" panggil seorang gadis pada Itachi yang tengah berjalan melintasi taman kampus.

Itachi menoleh pada sang pemilik suara, "Sakura. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Sedang apa? Tentu saja untuk menemuimu. Apa tidak boleh aku menemui calon tunanganku sendiri?" tanya Sakura seraya menggelayut manja di lengan Itachi.

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Ini di kampus. Lepaskan!" seru Itachi seraya menepis tangan Sakura yang mencengkeram kuat lengannya.

"Hari ini, aku ingin melihat-lihat cincin untuk pertunangan kita. Kau temani aku ya, _Honey_," ajak Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku masih ada kuliah hari ini. Kau pergi saja sendiri," Itachi menampik kasar tangan Sakura.

"Yahh… sayang sekali. Tapi tak apalah. Kau fokus saja pada kuliahmu, aku bisa minta Tayuya untuk menemaniku," kata Sakura penuh pengertian.

Tanpa merespon ucapan Sakura, Itachi segera berlalu. Segera setelahnya, senyum malaikat—palsu—yang tersungging di bibir Sakura pun langsung lenyap seketika.

"Baiklah. Teruslah bersikap dingin padaku. Tidak masalah bagiku. Apapun yang terjadi… kau tetap milikku!" kata Sakura dingin.

"Nona…," sapa Tayuya yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Sakura.

"Bagaimana? Sudah kau pastikan?" tanya Sakura melirik Tayuya.

"Sudah, Nona. Saat ini, Tuan Naruto memang tinggal di _apartement_ Itachi," lapor Tayuya.

"Begitu ya? Rupanya kalian ingin main-main di belakangku, huh?" Sakura menggeretakan rahangnya. "Okay. Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

"Kau ini bisa memasak tidak sih, sebenarnya?" teriak Sasuke kesal. Dilihatnya keadaan dapur yang berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Kulit-kulit telur berserakan. Air menggenang di mana-mana. Sayur-sayur yang dipotong tak beraturan. Benar-benar pemandangan yang tidak enak untuk dilihat.

"Hehehe… bisa sih kalau cuma masak mie dan rebus air," kata Naruto _innocent. _

"_What the_—! Dan dengan kemampuan memasak yang menyedihkan seperti itu, kau ingin membuatkanku makan malam? Kau ingin membunuhku ya?" sindir Sasuke.

"Ayolah, masakanku tidak seburuk itu kok," ucap Naruto sambil mencicipi _spaghetti_—yang kelamaan direbus— buatannya. "Yah, walau sedikit tidak enak dilihat, tapi masih bisa dimakan kok."

Sedikit katanya? Apa matanya minus dua puluh? Jelas-jelas masakannya rusak parah seperti itu. Sasuke memandang Naruto yang melahap _spaghetti_ jadi-jadian di hadapannya dengan pandangan ga banget! "Kau minta aku makan makanan hancur seperti itu? Yakin makanan itu tidak beracun?"

"Ayolah. Jangan berlebihan begitu. Aku hanya sedikit terlalu lama merebus _spaghetti_-nya," Naruto menyodorkan piring pada Sasuke. "Orang tidak akan mati keracunan hanya gara-gara makan spaghetti."

"_No. Thanks_. Lebih baik aku makan diluar, dari pada makan makanan ajaibmu itu," kata Sasuke sinis.

Saat Sasuke melangkah hendak meninggalkan dapur. Tiba-tiba saja kakinya terpeleset kulit telur yang ada di lantai. Di saat pantatnya hampir saja berciuman dengan dinginnya lantai, sepasang lengan kokoh menyangga tubuhnya dari belakang agar tidak terjatuh.

"Hati-hati kalau berjalan," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga kiri Sasuke. Mendengar suara Naruto, entah kenapa tengkuk Sasuke jadi merinding. Cepat-cepat dilepaskannya tubuhnya dari pegangan Naruto.

"Memangnya gara-gara siapa aku terpeleset, huh?" sembur Sasuke menutupi rasa canggung yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan. "Sudahlah. Sebaiknya aku pergi saja."

Sasuke berjalan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan dapur. Meninggalkan Naruto yang diam terpaku sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Entah sejak kapan, dekat dengan Sasuke seperti tadi, menimbulkan debar aneh di dadanya. Tidak, debar ini berbeda dengan yang ia rasakan saat dekat dengan Itachi. Berbeda, tapi membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia bahkan tak bisa menerjemahkan arti dari debaran itu.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang apa? Untuk apa malam-malam begini kau mengepel lantai?" tegur Itachi pada Naruto yang tengah mengepel lantai dapur.

"Membereskan sisa-sisa kekacauan yang kubuat," jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh.

Itachi mengerutkan dahi, tapi melihat kondisi dapur yang berantakan, rasanya ia mengerti kekacauan apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Dilihatnya ke sekeliling. Ke mana Sasuke? Apa dia di kamar?

"Dia pergi ke luar," jawab Naruto tanpa ditanya.

Itachi terdiam. Dari dulu, Naruto memang selalu begitu. Hanya dengan melihat gelagat, tanpa kata-kata sekali pun ia tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Diperhatikannya Naruto yang telah selesai mengepel lantai, dan kini tengah mengambil kantong sampah untuk dibuang.

"Kau… melepas perbanmu?" tanya Itachi saat menyadari kepala Naruto tidak terbalut perban.

"Hmm… sudah tidak sakit. Jadi kulepas saja perbannya."

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Lukamu 'kan belum kering," Itachi mendekati Naruto. Dengan ekspresi khawatir, disentuhnya kening Naruto. Namun, segera saja tangannya ditepis oleh Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi bekas lukanya juga akan mengering," kata Naruto seraya cepat-cepat berlalu dari hadapan Itachi. Jujur. Saat ini, ia tidak ingin ada di dekat Itachi. Ia tak ingin perasaannya terbawa kembali pada masa lalu. Jadi ia harus menjaga jarak dengan Itachi.

Dengan ekspresi yang susah dimengerti, Itachi menatap Naruto yang keluar untuk membuang sampah. Ia tahu, Naruto sengaja menghindar, dan menjaga jarak dengannya. Dan seharusnya, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi itu tidak semudah yang ia inginkan. Kenyataan bahwa ia telah lima bulan berpisah dengan Naruto, dan bersama dengan Sakura, tak bisa membuat posisi Naruto di hatinya tergeser begitu saja.

.

.

.

**Ting… Tong…**

Naruto yang sedang duduk di depan televisi mengernyitkan dahi. Siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini? Sasuke baru saja berangkat sekolah. Jadi pasti bukan tamu untuknya. Hari ini Itachi masuk kuliah sore, jadi sekarang dia masih tidur. Apa mungkin itu tamu Itachi? Dengan hati-hati Naruto mengintip dari lubang pengintai di pintu.

**Deg!**

Naruto membeku di tempat. Sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu saat itu… tidak mungkin. Kenapa dia ke sini? Apa dia tahu aku ada di sini? Ya Tuhan… aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus membangunkan Itachi? Tidak. Seburuk apapun situasinya, harus dihadapi, bukan? Jadi ia putuskan untuk membuka pintu dengan segala konsekuensinya.

"Neesan…"

* * *

**To Be Cotinued...  
**

* * *

A/N : Konbanwa, Minna-san…

Rasanya sudah lama sekali fic ini tidak saya _update_. *emang udah lama banget woyy*

Dengan penuh perjuangan *halah* ditemani sebatang coklat, sebotol _green tea_, juga lagu _"Hold it Against Me-nya Britney Spears"_ saya mengetik _chapter_ ini.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Err… berhubung ada yang _review_ tidak _login_, saya akan balas _review_-nya di sini—(di _chapter _sebelumnya saya lupa). *ditimpuk*

**Balasan **_**review**_** yang tidak login : **

**- kaRtiKa sAbAKu scHiffEr laWliEt** : Wah, udah baca fic sampai 3 kali? Senangnya~ Terima kasih sudah setia nungguin. Ini sudah di-_update_. Gomen lama. ^^ Makasih _review_-nya. :)

**- Vii no Kitsune **: Maaf kalau _chapter_-nya kurang panjang. Author suka malas mikir dan malas ngetik, jadi ya seadanya deh. *plaak* Ini sudah di-_update_. Makasih _review_-nya. :)

**- N. h **: Masih penasaran? Di _chapter_ ini udah mulai kebuka kok. ^^ Makasih _review_-nya. :)

**- Micon** : Err… sebenarnya ini bukan cuma cinta segitiga sih, tapi segi banyak, hihihi… Kenapa Itachi putus sama Naru, mungkin baru akan dijelaskan di _chapter_ depan. Soal permintaan _chapter_ yang dipanjangin, akan diusahakan. Makasih _review_-nya. :)

**- Ryuuka Uchiha** : Hehe… Iya. Emang lama banget _update_-nya. Gomeeen. ._. Ini udah banyak belum scene NaruSasunya? Makasih _review_-nya. :)

**- Nietra PhantoMichaelis** : Hubungan Itachi dan Naruto adalah mantan kekasih. Masih penasaran? Ikuti terus ya. *promosi* Makasih _review_-nya. :)

**- shawoLawliet** dan **Nasa Shiki Takyuu : ** Ini sudah di-_update_. Makasih _review_-nya. :)

**- Ryuuka Uchiha** : Eh? Sampai _review_ dua kali? *terharu* Ini sudah di-_update_. Untuk _chapter_ depan saya usahakan tidak kelamaan _update_-nya. Ga janji tapi ya. ._. *dilempar bakiak* Makasih _review_-nya. :)

- **Nasumi-chan Uharu** : Yang jadi Seme-nya Itachi. ^^ Makasih _review_-nya. :)

Yakk. Sekian aja deh. Berhubung sudah jam setengah dua pagi, dan saya sudah ngantuk, saya mau _off_ dulu. Sampai ketemu di _chapter_ depan, err... beberapa bulan lagi... mungkin. *kabuuuuuur*

RnR? ^^


End file.
